


Fish Sticks

by ColdBookWorm



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ...technically merman but who cares, Blowjobs, Eggsy's like a were-mermaid, I like imagining a very debauched harry hart, M/M, Mermaid!Eggsy, Mild Language, Sloppy Makeouts, Underwater Blow Jobs, and Swimming Pools, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBookWorm/pseuds/ColdBookWorm
Summary: And so it was that Eggsy, trying for all the world to keep his secret under the radar, was found out./Mermaid stuff happens, I'm mostly just writing this because I love this ship and mermaid shennanigans are fun as hell./





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Hart was not an idiot. There were many terms that could be used to describe him, likely enough to fill a respectably large list. The kind of list that if someone were to take a look at it they'd wonder if you were handwriting a dictionary, but on that considerable list the word "idiot" would be inconspicuously absent. On the subject of Harry Hart's idiocy, a lack of awareness would also be something on the sizeable list of personality traits that would definitely not be included. He seemed to be completely cognizant of everything that went on around him, and things that tried to go on around him outside of his detection were rarely successful.

So it was that Eggsy, trying for all the world to keep his secret under the radar, was found out.

The clock read past 10:30 PM by the time that he was attempting to leave their shared house, sports bag and keys in hand; comically trying to sneak out the front door. As he turned the knob to leave, a sudden movement made him freeze in terror. He turned his head slowly and met eyes with Harry, his heart beating in his throat.

"Care to tell me where you're sneaking off to, Eggsy?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low. It was phrased less as a question and more as a demand for an explination.  
Eggsy swallowed.

"I, errr..." he glanced down at his hand, locked in it's vicelike grip around the doorknob.

He couldn't help but feel as if it were a smoking gun in the scene of some horrific crime. He managed to pull himself together slightly.

"I was just going out." Eggsy attempted a reassuring smile, but Harry's gaze bore into him, deforming his smile into something akin to a horribly pained grimace.

"Going where?"

"Just out for a swim," Eggsy replied. It wasn't completely untrue; the contents of his bag could provide some sort of evidence.

"It's ten o'clock at night," Harry replied flatly.

"I always leave this late," he defended.

Harry shifted his weight his other leg, jutting his hip slightly. "Eggsy."

He looked up.

"'Arry?"

"Please tell me what's going on."

Eggsy looked away and pointedly didn't answer.

Harry decided to shift tactics. "This is the second time this week you've been out late, and if there are secrets you're keeping from me, I need to know. This entire operation could be jeopardized," he said sternly. "I can't let you continue your training if there's a possibility that you are a threat to Kingsmen."

"Jesus christ, 'arry. It's not... Like that."

"Then what is it 'like', pray tell."

"I just..." he tried to think of some believable excuse. Trying and subsiquently failing that, he resorted to an infallible fallback. "Fuck."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"'Arry, it's... Nothing that'll hurt anybody, alright?" he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Eggsy, that explains absolutely nothing. What is it that you're trying so hard to hide?"

"Fuck, nothin' alright? I'm not hiding anything!" he said defensively.

"Eggsy." Harry snapped. Eggsy flinched.

A moment of tense silence passed between them. He couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's eyes.

"It's more of a personal thing, 'arry. I'd... Rather it stay a secret than, y'know... The entire Kingsmen bein' aware of it."

"'It'?" Harry prompted.

Eggsy sighed, resigning to his fate. "Look, lemme show you, 'kay bruv? Just... Come with me, 'cause you're not gonna believe me if I tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I'd believe you, Eggsy. What is it that it can't be explained here?"

Eggsy winced. "Just... Come on," he said, turning the doorknob and stepping out into the cool night air.

Harry furrowed his brow and set aside his protests as he allowed himself to be led to their mysterious destination.

The drive to the community pool was decidedly awkward. So much so, in fact, that I have retroactively decided to utilize my powers as author to skip ahead; both to save myself an entire paragraph of describing the tension, and to save you, the reader, from having to withstand it. With no small amount of courtesy, I will say that you're welcome.

Eggsy parked the car in the parking lot beside the pool, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Harry. The silence was suffocating. He grabbed his sports bag from the back seat and began walking briskly inside.

Harry opened his mouth, about to state the obvious fact that the pool was likely closed this late in the evening, but Eggsy raised an eyebrow, beckoning Harry to follow. He huffed in annoyance as he got out of the car and followed Eggsy. They walked through a gate at the entrance, past an empty admissions booth, and opened the set of slightly rusted double doors to the indoor pool. Harry had fully expected the place to be closed and under lock and key.

With a quick glance around, Harry noticed that the entire room was almost unlit, save for a small light illuminating the "Exit" sign above a side door, and the underwater lights around the edges of the olympic size swimming pool. It was filled only with the echoing silence and the sound of Eggsy, putting his sports bag on the concrete floor self-conciously. Harry's mind buzzed with questions, though for one reason or another he was hesitant to break the already pregnant silence between them.

Eggsy, apparently, didn't hold the same sentiment. "I errr... I come here most every full moon. I know the owner."

"Full moon?" Harry asked, inclining his head. Thoughts of werewolves immediately sprang to mind.

"Heh, yeah." He paused, choosing his words as carefully as he could while his heart was racing a mile a minute. "I know--I know it sounds weird but, it err... It helps if I'm already in the water when it happens." he reached up to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

""It"?"

Eggsy made a frustrated sound, more at his inability to communicate properly than at Harry's inquiries. "Look, it's hard to explain, alright?" he said, distress evident in his expression.

"You said that already."

"I know, I know. Look, I just gotta show you, yeah?" he glanced down at his watch. "It's only a couple more minutes," he said, relief coloring his words.

"Alright. I'll wait," Harry said, not breaking eye contact with Eggsy as he took a seat on the ground. Eggsy watched in surprise. Somehow, even while sitting cross-legged on the cold concrete, Harry still carried that same untouchably sophisticated demeanor. It was somewhat off-putting.

"Yeah, well, errr..." he looked around awkwardly. "Maybe turn around? I have to get these off," he said, gesturing to his clothes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but asked no further questions. He shuffled until he was facing the opposite direction, his hand covering his face for good measure. Eggsy pursed his lips and turned his back to Harry, a small blush creeping up on his face. There was absolutely no way Harry could have been allowed to make Eggsy this nervous.

The soft shuffling of clothing being discarded only served to make Harry's questions less coherent. Questions like, "why is Eggsy stripping in a swimming pool at night?" flitted about; along with, "why aren't I objecting?" and, "if I could just turn my head a little and catch the reflection in my glasses, would he notice?". A half-formed question of Eggsy's endowment, or possible lack thereof, was interrupted as he heard the quiet padded thumps of Eggsy's bare feet on the concrete, heading toward the pool. Harry turned his head just a little, dismissing his decidedly uncouth thoughts.

"Eggsy, what are you--" he stopped mid sentence. A loud SPLASH echoed through the room, and Harry turned around fully, propping himself on his right arm as he hesitated to get up.

"Eggsy?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Harry stumbled to his feet and crouched at the edge of the pool. He squinted, but only made out the dark blot that was Eggsy about three meters down. He appeared to only be moving his arms, but it was difficult to tell with the dim pool lights.

"Eggsy!" Harry shouted, trying to get his attention. His voice echoed through the cavernous room.

Harry could feel himself starting to panic as Eggsy showed no sign of coming back up for air. He had been under for far too long; almost a minute had passed.

"EGGSY!" he shouted, louder this time. There was still no sign of a response from Eggsy.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he frantically tried wrestling his jacket off. "Shit shit shit shit shit." He was halfway through stripping out of his slacks when a motion caught his eye. Eggsy was swimming up to the surface, showing no signs whatsoever of being half-drowned. Harry stopped frantically undressing and froze, jacket and both shoes discarded, and his pants pulled down to his knees.  
Eggsy broke the surface of the water with barely a sound, a small puff of spray coming from his parted lips. He blinked a few times, then focused on Harry. A worried grin made its way onto his face.

"'Ey, gov," Eggsy said nervously. His eyes drifted down, noticing Harry's uncharacteristic state of undress. "What's with your clothes..?" he ventured.

Harry unfroze slightly, blinking as if he had only just noticed what was happening. "I was going to jump in and get-- why on earth were you underwater so long?!" he demanded, coming back to himself. "I thought you had nearly drowned!" He gripped the cement edge of the swimming pool tightly.

Eggsy looked at him quizzically. "Y'mean, you didn't... Notice?"

Now at this point, it's worth reminding you, the reader, of the fact that Harry Hart was an incredibly heedful person, both by nature and by profession. He would certainly never be considered unobservant, nor unaware. But at that moment, all Harry had to do was look down, just a little, to see exactly why Eggsy had been acting so strange all night, and exactly why he had to jump into a closed swimming pool a minute before midnight on a full moon. But he didn't, and in an uncharacteristic manuever of airheadedness, he asked Eggsy, "Notice what?"

Eggsy simply opened his mouth, entirely at a loss for words. He glanced down at the scaley tail that had taken place of his legs in an expression that could best be described as disbelief.

"I'm a fuckin mermaid, 'arry," Eggsy said, searching Harry's face for any sign that his lack of awareness could be a bluff. Harry only furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

He opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but stopped short as he saw Eggsy's neck, of all things. Four flaps of discolored skin were gently undulating in the water, and his stomach dropped in a rush of panic. The first conclusion that his mind came to was that these were rotting bits of flesh falling off of some sort of grievous injury; a moment later, however, the word "gills" floated it's way across his mind. They were gills. Eggsy had gills. Harry's eyes traveled downward, almost in a trance.

There, underneath the water, was a tail. Not regular human legs, but an honest to god fish tail. Harry's mind wasn't quite able to process the image for a split second.

Eggsy, whom at this point had grown quite worried about Harry's lack of response, waved his hand in front of his face. "'Arry, you okay?"

"I'm.... Ah," he said slowly. "I'm not, quite sure. What, err... How?"

Eggsy withdrew from the edge of the pool a little. Harry had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching him in desperation. "Sorry, I know it's weird," Eggsy said self-conciously, "I just didn't wanna tell you 'cause I didn't want you to think this would hurt my chances with Kingsman. I really can't help it, it's like a... Curse or somethin'." He grimaced.

Harry was still trying to piece together the information that his senses were giving him, which were warring with the information that his brain held steadfastedly in place; namely, that mermaids, or, mermen, didn't exist. Yet here he was, treading water right in front of his eyes, teal blue scales shimmering in the dim light.

"Eggsy, how did...?"

"How did I get turned into a fuckin' mermaid? Good question. Don't really have an answer for you, 'nfortunately. It just happens," Eggsy replied, his tone laced with resentment.

  
Harry made a sound that he refused to consider a whimper before leaning back on his heels, hands falling limply to his sides. Harry Hart, superspy extraordinaire, had no idea how to react to this situation, and was actively trying to keep from completely shutting down.

Eggsy took this to mean the worst. "Look, 'arry, I'm really sorry okay? I know this probably disqualifies me from being in the Kingsmen but please listen, it's only a few nights a month and I promise it won't interfere with missions or anythin', and I can--"

"Eggsy."

"--I can find some way to fix it! I could, I could--"

"Eggsy."

"--maybe talk to someone with experience with like, mystical shit! Or, or--"

"Eggsy!"

Eggsy stopped. In his rising panic, he had started to swim away from Harry and was now halfway across the pool. His voice echoed across the water as he offered a hesitant "...Yeah?" in response.

"May I... Have a closer look?" Harry said, his voice low and eyes fixed on Eggsy.

Eggsy blinked. "...Why?"

The query perplexed Harry for a moment. Why indeed?

"Well... Why not?" he chuckled breathlessly, trying to calm himself. He had just discovered that his own protegee was a mermaid. Pardon his french, but an actual fucking mermaid. Dimly, he was also aware that his pants were still around his knees.

"Aren't I allowed the privilege after you've dragged me all the way here and nearly given me a heart attack?" Harry said with a shaky smirk. "And now you've revealed to me that you're actually some psudo-mythical creature and you expect me not to be a little curious?" He ran his hand through his hair, looking decidedly shaken. "How does it even work?" he muttered.

Eggsy fought the embarrassed smile rising on his lips and swam back towards the edge of the pool. "The err... Change usually happens durin' full moons. Only noticed that after Roxy made a joke about it, to be honest. I kinda just thought it was like a vaguely monthly sort of deal."

Eggsy reached the concrete edge of the pool, to Harry's left. Harry considered for a moment, eyes fixed on Eggsy's tail as he treaded water. "Who else knows?"

"Aside from Roxy, nobody. Not even my mum," Eggsy replied.

"Can you... Breathe water?" Harry motioned to Eggsy's gills.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I can. 'M not sure if it's only freshwater though, I haven't been to the ocean yet. It's sort of like... When I'm under I use only the gills but when I'm above water my lungs work just fine?" he brought his hand up to touch the frilled membranes on his neck. A few seconds passed, and he looked up. "Harry?"

"Hm? What?" Harry blinked, snapping his eyes from Eggsy's undulating tail.

"You're not gonna like... Rat me out are you? I mean, I really want to be part of the Kingsmen, 'arry. I don't want this to affect my chances or anythin'."

Harry thought for a long moment. Eggsy stared anxiously. "I... Unless your condition puts me in a situation where it is impossible for me to do so, this will remain a secret between us. That, at least, I can promise you," Harry said with a slow smile. Eggsy's face broke into a grin.

"Thanks, bruv." He came out of the water partially and gave Harry a one-armed hug, resting his chin briefly on his shoulder. After a moment of surprise, Harry caught up to himself and returned the sentiment, his heart fluttering. He smiled into Eggsy's shoulder.

After a decidedly too-long-to-have-been casual amount of time, Eggsy pulled away, smiling. He had effectively succeeded in soaking Harry's entire left shoulder. "Sorry, 'arry," he said grinning at his sopping dress shirt.

Harry looked down. "Oh. Quite alright," he said. In all honesty, the shirt was the farthest thing from his mind.

"You do know that you're still half naked, right?" Eggsy prodded.

"What?"

Eggsy motioned to Harry's clothes, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, right," Harry said, coming back to himself. He scooted back from the edge of the pool, fumbling to pull his pants back up for a moment, and spending altogether too much time on the top few buttons of his dress shirt.

Eggsy's eyes lingered on Harry's exposed skin a few moments longer than he intended, and he lowered his head in an attempt to hide the blish steadily creeping up his face. Despite this, however, he couldn't stop himself from glancing up at the way Harry's back arched effortlessly as he redressed himself; the way his legs were spread wide as he crouched, the sliver of skin exposed between his dress shirt and his trousers, and that trail of grey-brown hair that ran down from his navel. The slight bulge in his pants.

Now, the thing about Harry Hart's near constant state of hyper-observation was that, during the entire time it took for him to redress himself beside the pool, he was acutely aware of exactly where Eggsy's eyes were. He had been biting back a smile as he watched Eggsy oggling him from the water, probably thinking he was being subtle about it. Harry counted Eggsy's eyes flicking back to him five separate times in the forty five second span of time it took for him to redress. But who could really blame Eggsy? Harry would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't been putting on a show of buttoning up his shirt, arching his back just so. He'd be lying if he said it was an accident that his fly had taken so long to zip back up. Who could really be blamed if Eggsy's eyes flicked down to the deliberately unbuttoned part of Harry's dress shirt which revealed that trail of hair from his navel to his trousers? Perhaps Harry could be blamed, depending on the way you looked at it.  
Harry mused for a moment that this reverse strip tease was a payback for presenting him with such an unexpected surprise. However, with the way Eggsy licked his lips as he glanced away from him, it felt less like payback and more like some sort of rapidly growing window of opportunity.

The silence that stretched between them was full of unacknowledged tension. Contrary to most relatively normal people, however, neither Eggsy nor Harry were ones to ignore the elephant in a room.

"Eggsy-" "Harry-" they both began at once.

"Sorry," they said in irritating unison. A moment passed. Harry held up a hand, breaking the awkward rythm. "Please, go ahead, Eggsy."

"Err, okay," Eggsy said. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I really don't want to make things awkward or anything, but... D'you think, maybe, like after I'm not a fuckin' mermaid, we could... Go somewhere? Away from Kingsmen? Like a... Date?" The last word nearly caught in his throat. Oh god. Why did he say that. Oh god there were probably so many rules this whole situation violated, he really should have let Harry speak first, why did he ask that?!

"I'd love to," Harry said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Eggsy's heart skipped a beat. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded, smiling. After studying Harry's face a moment, Eggsy's broke into a grin. A moment later, Eggsy noticed the hesitation in Harry's expression.

"'Arry? What's the matter?"

Harry looked away briefly. "Nothing, really. It's just..." He looked back to Eggsy, who blinked worriedly. Harry paused a moment, finding his words. A sudden rush of recklessness washed over him and he asked a question he'd been meaning to get out for weeks. "Would you particularly mind if I kissed you, right now?"

Eggsy's heart, as if it couldn't stand any more of Harry's nonsense, decided to stop completely for a short moment. Eggsy's mouth outwardly expressed his surprise by gaping like a codfish for a few seconds before he nodded dumbly.

Harry hummed in amusement (or extremely well-concealed giddiness) before he scooted back towards the edge of the pool and took Eggsy's chin in his left hand. He hesitantly tilted it upwards. Eggsy's eyes remained open as Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Eggsy's, chastely, before he pulled away.

A moment passed, and Eggsy's brain finally caught up.

Oh no, he was having absolutely none of that "gentleman" shit. Not tonight.

With a grin, he grabbed the collar of Harry's dress shirt, yanked him closer to the water, and pressed his lips to Harry's with as much determination as he could muster.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment, somewhat due to the surprise of almost falling into the pool, somewhat due to the fact that his shirt collar was now soaked, but mostly due to Eggsy's obscenely wet kiss. He groaned and sank into it almost immediately. Eggsy's tongue trailed it's way along his lower lip, and the scrape of his teeth nearly made Harry's arms give out under him. Eggsy used an entirely undignified amount of tongue as he deepened the kiss, and Harry was absolutely loving it. Eggsy gripped Harry's shirt like a lifeline, their teeth clicking together slightly with each motion. He traced the roof of Harry's mouth with the tip of his tongue, and Harry practically whimpered. Eggsy's stomach tightened. Oh, he definitely needed to hear more of that.

He changed the angle of his face and began to trail kisses from the corner of Harry's mouth and along his jawline. The slight stubble under his lips made him shiver, and he gripped Harry's shirt even tighter still. He could hear Harry's laboured breathing next to his ear and it only served to excite Eggsy further. It was a surprise he hadn't accidentally pulled him into the water yet.

Harry raised his chin slightly as Eggsy began kissing his neck, exposing his throat for Eggsy to do with as he pleased.

"Fuck, Harry..." Eggsy whispered, licking and sucking his way down Harry's neck.

"Mmmn?" was Harry's not-entirely-coherent reply.

"How... How far do you wanna go with this?" Eggsy asked breathlessly.

Harry took a moment to register the question. Truth be told, he was fully prepared to take this wherever Eggsy wanted it to go. All objections had fled from his mind as soon as Eggsy's tongue had worked it's way into the situation. Harry decided to tell him the truth. There was really no benefit to concealing it, for both parties involved. "As far as you're comfortable, Eggsy."

"Fffuck," Eggsy breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good stuff.  
> NSFW, charcoal grilled with a pinch of fluff and a dash of pool blowjob.

Eggsy buried his face in between Harry's neck and shoulder as Harry ran his fingers down the fins along Eggsy's back, his nose buried in his wet hair. Harry could feel Eggsy shuddering slightly every time Harry ran his fingers along the base of each fin.

"Does this feel good?" Harry whispered. Eggsy made a low noise and nodded into his shoulder.

A few moments passed like that. "I've never done anything like this before," Eggsy said quietly.

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I've never tried to do anything with anyone like _this_ ," he said, sinking back into the water and gesturing to his tail. "I'm not saying I don't want to, I really do! ...I'm really just not sure how, when I'm like this."

He had a point. Now that he thought about it, Eggsy's lower half was entirely flat, aside from a few small fins running from his navel to where his genitals would be. "You've never... Tried?" Harry asked somewhat gracelessly.

He grimaced. "Nah, usually I'm stuck here or in a bathtub the whole night. The situation never really lent itself to... "Sexy", before."

"We don't have to do anything right now, if you're uncomfortable," Harry said, although the tent that had been steadily pitching itself in his trousers would beg to differ.

Eggsy responded with another sour look. "I just told you I wanted to fool around, 'arry. I'm not uncomfortable, just fuckin'... Frustrated I guess." he looked up, leaning on the edge of the pool beside Harry. "I could still suck you off if you want?" he offered.

If Harry had been drinking something at this point, it would have been spit comically into Eggsy's face, but as is the situation, Harry simply choked on his breath for a brief second while an intense blush rapidly colored his face.

"You-Eggsy.. What?--" Harry spluttered. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants.

Eggsy tilted his head mischievously, delighted at having flustered Harry so quickly. "C'mon, I'm not against it. I'd get to see what you look like above me, coming down my throat."

Harry shut his eyes tightly, trembling almost imperceptibly. He breathed through his nose for a few seconds, trying to calm himself. The sudden shift from innuendo to outright filthy language was doing absolutely no favors for his self control.

"You okay 'arry?" Eggsy asked. An embarrassed blush began to color his cheeks. Maaaybe that had been a step too far.

Harry didn't trust himself to say anything yet, so he simply nodded in response.

"Err, was that a yes or no on the blowjob?"

Harry's blush deepened, and he hesitated. "Yes... Please."

Eggsy grinned triumphantly, his heart pounding in his chest. _Shit_ , he thought. _Dunno why I didn't ask sooner_.

Harry shuddered a breath as he heard Eggsy undoing his belt. The small amount of friction they provided as he tensed his legs was excruciatingly little. His soft, slightly damp hands pulled him out of his trousers, exposing his cock to the cool air. Eggsy took a moment to admire it, his pulse quickening slightly, before he brought his lips to the head, parted slightly for his tongue to poke out and glide gently across his cock. Harry stiffened and bit the knuckle of his index finger to keep from whimpering.

The small noise Harry made had Eggsy turned completely on in a split second.

He smiled and held the base of his cock while he closed his mouth around the head, sucking him deeper and running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He drew his eyes upward, taking in the sight that was Harry Hart above him, struggling to keep his composure while Eggsy began working away at his cock. He wasted no time in taking him as far as he could--he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head, occasionally looking up at Harry in an almost exaggeratedly sultry manner. Harry's thighs strained around his head with each stroke. Oh, he was loving this. Eggsy began to work faster, determined to undo every bit of effortless grace that Harry seemed to naturally exude.

Harry could barely keep up with the breakneck pace Eggsy was setting; he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep both his breathing under control, and, with extreme difficulty, to keep from bucking into the tight, wet heat that was Eggsy's mouth. His hand drifted to Eggsy's hair, still wet from the pool. Harry gripped it a bit harder than he intended after a particularly unexpected twist of Eggsy's tongue along the underside of the head--He grunted in annoyance and Harry let go. "S-sorry," he gasped. Eggsy responded with a few more bobs of his head, his mouth a perfect "o" around Harry's cock. He looked up at him once more, his pupils blown wide and a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Harry looked like he was quickly coming undone.

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

A wonderful, _awful_ idea.

Eggsy released Harry's cock with a soft 'pop', as a string of saliva glinted in the low light. Harry barely held back from whining at the loss of stimulation. "Eggsy-?"

"I have an idea. Take off your jacket and trousers."

Harry was barely in a mental state to guess what Eggsy's idea was, but he would gladly do anything that he told him in that moment--so, Harry deliriously complied.

After his clothes were in a semblance of a neat pile on the floor, he looked to Eggsy expectantly.

"Come in the pool," Eggsy said, already treading water a few feet away, grinning mischievously.

"You're not going to try and drown me, are you?" Harry asked warily.

"Cross my heart. Now, get in here," he replied.

Harry huffed. "Fine." He bent to take his socks off, leaving the garters as they were. He sat on the edge, slid his legs into the pool, shuddered slightly at the temperature, then lifted himself over the concrete and into the water. He treaded there for a moment before he hooked an elbow over the edge for support. "What now?" he asked. His erection was already flagging in the cool water.

Eggsy didn't answer. Instead, he dipped his head below the water and swam the few feet to where Harry had braced himself against the wall of the pool. He grabbed his hips and shoved him against the wall of the pool. Eggsy brought his mouth back to Harry's cock--again, he wasted no time in taking him in as far as he could go. Harry gasped and leaned forward--he was back to hardness in an instant.

Eggsy smiled at his reaction for a moment before he got right back to business. He ran his tongue all along Harry's dick before taking him in his mouth completely, until his nose was nearly at the base, and Harry's legs strained around his ears. He revelled in the sensation of sucking Harry off under the waves; the water added to his own slick saliva, and he'd also confirmed his theory; he no longer needed to breathe out of his nose or mouth, as his gills seemed to be going about their own business heedless of what his mouth was occupied by. Eggsy began sucking him off enthusiastically, thrilled by his discovery.  
Above him, Harry let out a shuddering whimper and clenched his fists around the pool's edge. How he had even lasted this long was beyond him--with each movement, Eggsy was driving him closer and closer to his release, and Eggsy seemed to know it. His ministrations increased in speed until Harry was gasping with each small movement. No, he was definitely not going last much longer like this.

Eggsy felt absolutely giddy as he swam there, holding Harry's hips and sucking down every drop of precome that Harry's cock leaked. A few twists of his tongue, a few more bobs of his head; Eggsy could feel Harry approaching climax.

The slick wet heat of Eggsy's mouth, the scrape of his back and his pelvis against the concrete wall of the pool, the chill of the waves as they lapped at his hard nipples, and the way Eggsy was stroking the insides of his thighs; they were all too much. Harry's hand splashed into the water to grab at Eggsy's hair, and a firm tug was all the warning that Harry could provide. Eggsy read him loud and clear--he had absolutely no intentions of moving away. Harry tensed and gasped his release, the sound echoing lecherously off the grey walls. The only thing Eggsy heard under the rippling waves was a warbled shout; he grinned inwardly.

Harry came shuddering down his throat a moment later, and Eggsy slowed, swallowing every drop. Eggsy gave Harry a few final strokes as his cock began to soften, milking Harry for everything he had. After he began to flinch away from the overstimulation, Eggsy resurfaced.

His hair dripped over his eyes and a cheeky grin split his face. Harry was a panting mess; his arms were draped over the edges of the pool and he was sopping wet. He looked almost ready to pass out in the water, and Eggsy couldn't help but feel in equal parts guilty and amused. He'd successfully rid Harry of his suave, unshakable demeanor and was revelling in the novelty of it; at the same time, Harry was probably going to slip into the water at any moment, and Eggsy was dubious as to his ability to swim in this state.

"Come on, 'arry. I don't want you drowning in here," Eggsy said playfully.

Harry took a moment to find his words. "Eggsy, holy shit."

Eggsy flashed another grin. "Almost like this is your first pool blowjob," he chuckled.

"I can't... I really can't say I've had the pleasure before," Harry replied.

"Harry, if I'd known that I'd've brought some fuckin' candles or some shit," Eggsy smiled, leaning his elbows on the pool's edge again. "You wanna do this proper tomorrow night?"

""Proper"?" Harry echoed.

"Yeah, y'know. Wine, pool toys, rose petals. Snacks for afterwards. The whole shebang?" he looked over to Harry.

"I'd love to," he said, expression soft.

Eggsy's face flushed. After a moment of prolonged eye contact, he broke the silence. "Man, when I get my dick back you'd better believe this is the first thing I'm jacking off to."  
Harry groaned, fighting down a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this posted around the end of Mermay, but uhhh... I had no idea how to write. I just suddenly became illiterate for a prolonged period of time so thats why this was so late 
> 
> The frankly horrible sketch is courtesy of me, and my outstanding lack of artistic discipline 
> 
> anyway thanks for all the comments I really love you guys :3

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typos or dropped sentences I apologize, I've been writing this for about two weeks on and off and I barely proofread. :)


End file.
